


Half-Baked

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2014 [15]
Category: Frozen (2013), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Arendelle, Christmas Cookies, Cooking, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash Yuletide 2014, Fluff, Post-Frozen (2013), Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: Probably the only thing that could be more embarrassing than one member of royalty sneaking into the kitchens in the middle of the night would be two of them sneaking into the kitchens in the middle of the night.
 
Written for Femslash Yuletide Day Fifteen, "Baking cookies".





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Femslash Yuletide 2014 prompt (technically the 2013 prompt, because I copied the wrong list) "Baking cookies". It has been backdated to the appropriate day from Femslash Yuletide 2014; it was actually posted on 27th September 2016.

Probably the only thing that could be more embarrassing than one member of royalty sneaking into the kitchens in the middle of the night would be _two_ of them sneaking into the kitchens in the middle of the night.

Elsa looked at Snow White. Snow White looked at Elsa. Elsa became painfully aware that she was wearing a dressing gown over her nightshirt and slippers on her feet, that her hair was tumbling loose, and perhaps worst of all that the tray of cookies she was clutching were irreparably burnt.

"Good morning," said Snow White, breaking the pointed silence between them. "I was just going to get some water. I didn't expect to find you - anyone - down here."

"I, um.." Elsa put the tray of cookies down on the side, protective layer of ice vanishing from her hands, and tucked her hair nervously behind her ear. Finally, though, the absurdity of the situation made her chuckle. "There wasn't supposed to be. I had made sure the servants were clear for the night."

"You've, ah..." Snow White pointed to Elsa's cheek, and Elsa looked at her blankly. With a sweet smile, Snow White stepped closer, drew a handkerchief from the pocket of her own dressing gown, and dabbed what must have been a smudge of butter from Elsa's cheek. "There. As good as new."

"I wish I could say the same for the cookies." Elsa sighed, eyeing the mess that she had managed to produce. She could feel Snow White's gentle, un-pressuring curiosity, and smiled sheepishly. "I was trying to make some cookies for Anna, for St Lucia's day. I know that Lussekatter is beyond me, but I had hoped..."

It should not have felt so embarrassing. She was Queen; she could do as she wished about her own castle and should not be ashamed of something like being unable to bake cookies. Cookies were hardly complicated financial or agricultural reports, after all, and in those Elsa had much more skill.

Snow White's smile was almost fond. She and Anna had already proven fast friends in the couple of weeks that she had been in Arendelle, but Elsa's experience had been more of her calm, patient negotiation style. She had come to rather admire it. For a Queen who had appeared so completely from nowhere, Snow White had proved herself very capable, and particularly good in working for peace.

"I could give you a hand, if you want," Snow White offered.

"Oh, no, no, it's fine," said Elsa, waving away the cookies. Kristoff would probably feed them to Sven anyway. "It's nothing."

"I miss cooking, a little," said Snow White. She made it sound like admitting something. "I learned when I was young, but I don't get the chance now."

Elsa smiled. "Anna and I used to help the cooks when we were children. At least, that was what we called it. Nowadays, I seem to remember that we made a mess and licked the spoon a lot."

Snow White laughed, a trill of delight.

"Maybe I should have listened to the cooks more," Elsa added, just to hear it again.

Apparently Snow White was not in the mood to listen, however. Elsa made vague noises of protest as she rolled up her sleeves. A coy, confident smile on her face, Snow White picked up a wooden spoon from where it lay on the counter beside them, evaded Elsa's attempt to retrieve it, and smartly rapped her knuckles. With a yelp of surprise, Elsa pulled her hands back.

"I am invoking my right as guest," Snow White teased, other hand on her hip, "to hospitality. And seeing as both of us have been caught sneaking around, I think that we can put ceremony aside, hmm?"

For a moment, Elsa could only look astonished, then she started giggling in turn at the absurdity of it all. Two queens sneaking around the castle kitchens, indeed. "Very well," she said. "I'm sorry for being... standoffish."

"I might be more tempted to say guilty?" said Snow White, still in that teasing tone.

"I could have been worse," said Elsa. "One time I came down for some water and caught both Anna and Kristoff raiding the pantry."

She did not add that both of them had been in her underwear, and she in her nightgown, nor mentioned the amount of yelping and diving for cover that all three of them had done. It was still enough for Snow White to look amused as she crossed to survey the ingredients that Elsa had gathered.

"You should try keeping seven dwarfs out of the kitchens," Snow White replied. Her voice was wry and almost maternal. "They miss my cooking, I think. I haven't cooked for them in a long time."

"We could do some more cookies just before you go. Take them back for them." Elsa felt a flutter of nervousness as she said the words, knowing that they had a hint of flirtation about them and braving them all the same. She was relieved, and yet more nervous still, when Snow White looked at her from beneath coal-dark lashes and smiled more deeply. "If I don't drive you off with my terrible baking this evening."

There was something about the way that Snow White smiled that made her heart beat a little faster. "Oh no," said Snow White coyly. "I think you'll find that I'm a little harder than that to drive off."


End file.
